Lanara
Appearance Lanara is a petite girl of perhaps 14. She has a slim waist and slightly tanned skin. Her face is round with slightly chubby cheeks and large, expressive purplish red-brown eyes. She has a button nose and plump pale pink lips. Her hair is medium-brown with red highlights and slightly wavy, falling around her mid-back. Her bangs are pulled back and clipped at the back of her head, and small strands overhang her shoulders. She wears a purple sleeveless dress with a flat neckline a bit below her collarbone. It's form-fitting to about her knees, where it flares out mermaid-style, and the bottom hem is somewhat torn and ragged, accompanied by soft-soled purple velvet slipperlike flats. Small scars are scattered across her palms, and she has permanent inch-wide scars circling her neck, wrists, and ankles. Personality Lanara is terrified of most anything, and hates being alone to the point of being a phobia (monophobia), but is also fearful of strangers. Most of the time she dislikes being touched, though this tends to fly out the window when she's afraid or upset. She's skittish, and would rather run than fight. She tends to be rather useless in battle. Powers Her powers are very underdeveloped and uncontrolled. She is not currently aware of their existence. History Lanara was a princess of her realm, destined to someday become its queen. She grew up carefree in her father's palace, with an endless supply of friends, gowns, and jewels. However, it was not to be. When she turned eleven, an enemy nation attacked the palace. Her parents were killed, her nation burned to nothing. She, however, was spirited away by one of her guards, and taken to a nearby land. This turned out to be the wrong decision, and she was taken prisoner by the kingdom's ruler. She was taken to an old castle deep in the forest, guarded by many dangerous beasts. A shackle was placed around her neck, chaining her to the wall. She had room to move well enough, but could not escape. Though the place was old, the walls and chains were too strong for her to break even by magic, if she had any. Vines hung from the ceiling and moss crept along the floor. The only light came from a round window high above, with a small pane missing that allowed small creatures such as butterflies through on occasion. Broken glass was scattered across the ground, tearing apart her hands if she so much as touched it. The shackles wore away at the skin beneath them, creating a near constant bleeding wound. She was there for years, fed little but stale bread and small cups of water or broth every day or two. When they did not come, she had to drink from any puddle available on the floor and eat what small tidbits there were. After many years, someone stumbled across her, and she was rescued at last. Trivia * Her birth realm/kingdom is called Tsutari * Her full title is Her Royal Highness Princess Lanara Maiara Kasitara of Tsutari Images Category:Females Category:Alive Category:OCs